


BTS/ BxB smut oneshots

by Subjoon



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Cute, Fluff, Help, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Request open, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Park Jimin, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subjoon/pseuds/Subjoon
Summary: Just random Smut shots jsjsjs





	BTS/ BxB smut oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> See end for end notes lmao 
> 
> SubxSub 
> 
> Sugamon

Namjoon walked into the dorm whistling to himself as he skipped inside. The other members were spread out in the house. Jin was currently sitting on the couch with his legs sprawled out while Jeongguk was laid across the couch with his head on Seokjin's lap. Taehyung was sitting on the floor snuggled onto Hoseok as they watched TV together and Jimin was in the kitchen doing lord knows what. Yoongi was also sitting on the floor but he was farther away from everyone else as he colored in his Mickey Mouse coloring book, in Namjoon’s and everyone else’s opinions Yoongi always looked cute no matter the situation.

Namjoon's jaw dropped and went slack when he realized what Yoongi was wearing. He had on pretty black thigh highs that fit snugly on his legs with a cute pink bow on the top of it. He had on a large pink jumper on that contrasted with his skin and to say the least it made Yoongi look beautiful and no one was paying attention to him, it was a shame really. Namjoon saw where his jumper rode up he had on these cute shorts with Kumamon all over it and all Namjoon could think about was how pretty his hyung looked all dressed up. Namjoon slowly left the room when when he got an idea.

Namjoon wanted to dress up with Yoongi, he wanted to feel pretty also. 

Namjoon picked out a large black sweater, blue shorts with Ryan on it that didn't reach his thighs, black fishnet stockings, and some shiny silver rings that Taehyung bought him awhile back while they went shopping and Namjoon still treasures the rings. 

He left the room and joined Yoongi in the living room and as soon as he entered he was bombarded with compliments and praises from the other memebers as they eyed him up and down, scanning his outfit. He got praises like "Oh Namjoon, you look so pretty" and "Baby, you look so good" and coos like "Awwwhh" he loved the praise so he smiled to where his eyes were crescents and dimples on full display, he earned even more praises and coos just for being adorable.

The silver haired male sat right next to Yoongi, the only one who didn't get any compliments on his outfits and how adorable he looked everyday, even though sometimes he was scary when he was mad otherwise he was just a cutie who craved for attention and love from wherever he could get it.

Namjoon grabbed Yoongis hands in a swift motion then proceeding to lift Yoongi's chin up. "Yoongi" "Yes Namjoon" he replied visually relaxing when he realized it was just Namjoon. "You know you're beautiful right" Namjoon whispered and Yoongi's eyes went wide like saucers. "Y-yeah".

They both leaned in closer until there lips were sealed together in a passionate kiss. Heat surrounded there bodies as they moved closer to each other. Lips moving together as one as there tongues darted in and out of each others mouth, neither one of them fought for dominance when they were kissing, they were just relaxing until Yoongi gripped onto Namjoon's hips and sat on his lap, sucking Namjoon deeper into the kiss and Yoongi threw his hands over his shoulders. 

Namjoon picked Yoongi up and carried him to there shared room and only broke them apart to sit him down onto the bed gently then going to close and lock the door. 

The taller leant down now on top of Yoongi and kissed him with passion, heat, and lust. They both were whining and moaning into each other's mouths and at this point they didn't care who heard them. They detached there lips and started into each others eyes as they panted and watched the string of saliva slowly fall from there lips. 

Yoongi attached his mouth to the junction between his neck and his shoulder and starting nibbling and sucking at the tender skin. They've done this before so they know all of each other's pleasure spots and places to make each other weak at the knees.

He finally finds his sweet spot when he heard whining from above him, he smirked and bit down a little bit harder as he licked up the blood that leaked and sucked in the wound more to create a red and purple mark that'll be there for days on end but neither of them could care, they were too caught in lust, too caught up in each other. 

The older trailed kisses down his body as he removed his clothing. He could hear squeaks and intoxicating deep groans from the younger male above him. He finally reached his erection which was fully hard with the tip an angry red as Pre-cum dribbled out of his slit. 

Namjoon moaned when Yoongi licked up the base to his head. He flicked his tongue over the slit a couple times just to watch Namjoon throw his head back and let out one of those pretty moans that he loved so so much. The pale boy finally stopped teasing him when he took his cock head into his mouth and started to suck on it with determination. "Ah, Y-yoongi please".

Namjoon let out a long and drawn out moan when Yoongi took him deeper in his hot mouth until he hit the back of his throat and surprisingly he didn't gag. He let up on him and started bobbing his head at a sloppy pace until he found the perfect ruthenium that had Namjoon squirming under him and yanking at his hair begging for more of it. "P-please Y-yoongi more".

Yoongi did the exact opposite and pulled off of his cock and kissed him roughly with his tongue shoved in his mouth. Namjoon could taste his own Precum on Yoongi's tongue and moaned at the taste but Yoongi never gave him a chance to relish anything so he moved farther down to the younger's entrance.

His tongue prodded at his rim and Namjoon threw his back drowning in pleasure as Yoongi's tongue passed his rim and now entered his hole. He thrusted his tongue into Namjoon and he wondered how he was so gifted with his tongue and then he remembered, he raps. 

He was so dazed that he didn't seem to notice that Yoongi had left and came back with lube and a double sided dildo that he kept on a tall shelf in the closest and how he reached all the way up there is not known. 

All Namjoon saw was the pretty jewel nestled into his pale asscheeks and noticed that it was a butt plug that Namjoon gave to him as a birthday gift last year, let's just say they got good sleep that day.

He came back to Namjoon with lube already spread out onto his fingers. The older slowly slid a finger inside of Namjoon's already stretched hole and strayed thrusting them in and out at a slow pace. He gradually picked up the pace and slid a second finger inside of him. Namjoon was now panting and whining under Yoongi's piercing gaze as he slipped in a third finger and now is thrusting his fingers rapidly inside of the silver haired male. Namjoon whines increased because he feels the rings grinding against him and Yoongi's fingers hitting his prostate feel all too seems like but he was quickly yanked out of it when he removed his finger to his bow clenching hole.

Namjoon whined and Yoongi smiled sincerely as he turned around, ass facing the other and he knew exactly what he had to do. 

Namjoon trailed his tongue from Yoongi's balls to around his hole where the butt plug is resting and Yoongi shivers out a moan in response. Namjoon slowly removed the butt plug from Yoongi and admires his puckered hole on display, clenching on nothing but cold air. 

He mouthed on the back of Yoongi's pale thighs and trailed his tongue on his rim then back down. Namjoon knew he didn't want much so he lubed up both ends of the dildo thoroughly. He slipped the tip of it past Yoongi's rim and the older moaned out in finally having something large inside of him to make him feel full. He thrusted inside of the other a few times just to watch him whine, whither, and move his ass back for more. 

Namjoon then got on his hands and knees and slowly guided the fake dick inside of himself as he slid it inside, "ah shit" he moaned out as he stretched out the i. 

They both knew they couldn't last long so they pushed back on each other and felt the dildo slide farther inside of them and gradually hitting their prostate's. "Y-yoongi i-it feels s-so good" Namjoon moaned out and he moved back faster. "Y-yeah shit, it f-feels so g-good". 

They pushed back faster and faster until they were at there breaking point where they’re about to cum everywhere. “N-namjoon I’m g-gonna cum”! The older squeaked out, a full octave higher than his usual voice. “S-shit Y-yoongi me t-too”

They soon came all over themselves and sync and collapsed in there own piles of the white sticky mess. Namjoon reached back and slid the dildo out of him self and Yoongi as they let out groans when the object left them. 

“You’re so pretty Yoongi”

“You’re pretty too Namjoon”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so don’t bash me or I’ll throw hands. Anyway request in the conments and be specific.
> 
> ❤️


End file.
